Neal breaks the rules,
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is a domestic discipline story written for a friend for their birthday. It does involve the spanking of and adult by his partner. Please don't read if this doesn't interest you. Thank you. Neal goes out while grounded and gets drunk. Peter comes home early and catches him.


Birthday fill for Tardisjournal **White Collar**-Neal/Peter. Prefer Neal as the spankee but a bit of role reversal might be nice here! Scenarios: Prefer sexual/erotic spanking or domestic discipline but pretty much anything that works for you is fine. I'm open to BDSM, dub-con or non-con if you want to go there.

(Peter is away on a case. Neal and Mozzie go out and Neal gets drunk. He was grounded and they have a rule no public drunkenness allowed without Peter. Peter comes home early.)  
><span>Author:<span> Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell  
><span>Title:<span> Neal breaks the rules, Notes & Warnings: Spanking of an adult by another adult. Fandom: White Collar. Type of Spanking: Domestic discipline Implement(s): Hand/Paddle Characters: Peter/Neal Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Neal goes out while grounded and gets drunk and gets caught. Rating: Teen Word Count: 2683 

"Where in the hell have you been?" Peter growled at Neal as soon as he walked into his apartment.

"Peter, when did you get in?" Neal ran over and hugged his boyfriend.

"Neal George, answer the question right now." Peter bellowed after he gave Neal a big kiss.

"Uh-oh he used my middle name Mozzie. I guess I must be in trouble." Neal giggled

"I guess that's my cue to leave. Night Suit. Night Neal."

"Hold on just a minute Moz. Were you both drinking?"

"No, just him. I was the designated driver."

"Look me in the eye and tell me that again." Peter said, knowing Mozzie couldn't look at him and lie.

"I didn't drink anything only Neal did."

"Thanks for taking care of him Mozzie."

"That's what friends are for."

Peter shut the door behind Mozzie and turned to look at his boyfriend. What a handful he could be sometimes but no matter what, he loved him more than anything else in the whole world. Neal had sat down on the bench near the door, too dizzy to remain on his feet any longer. He looked up at Peter knowing he was in deep trouble and pouted. He looked down as tears started running down his cheeks. He tried hard not to show it, but Peter saw it instantly. He sat down next to his lover, reached his arm out and started rubbing his neck and asked,

"Neal, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," he cried.

"I forgive you."

Neal looked into Peter's eyes and knew he meant it with his whole heart and he didn't even know what Neal had done. He loved that about him but in his current condition, it pissed him off that Peter could so easily forgive him. The more he thought about it the madder he got and the irony was it was him that he was so pissed at. How could he take advantage of Peter's nature like that? Peter deserved someone much better than Neal George Caffrey.

"Hey," Peter said brushing his hand against Neal's cheek. "Whatever's going through that crazy mind of yours stop."

Neal tried but couldn't stop his mind from wandering.

_You're no good for Peter. You're nothing but a screw up. Peter deserves much better than you!_

Tears were pouring out of his eyes the more he thought about it. He vaguely heard Peter's voice as despair was engulfing his soul. He didn't even notice that he'd been upended and over Peter's knee until the sting brought him out of his trance.

"Neal George Caffrey, I said to stop. Whatever you are thinking about isn't reality so stop it now!"

Peter yelled accentuating each word with a hard swat followed by a volley until Neal yelled,

"I hear you. I hear you Peter. Please stop." Neal cried

Peter continued the volley until he was satisfied that he had Neal's full attention. When Neal broke down and sobbed, Peter stopped swatting and started rubbing his back and buttocks. He was whispering encouraging words to him. He continued rubbing until Neal calmed back down. Peter helped him to his feet then pulled him down onto his lap. Neal leaned against Peter's shoulder and played with the buttons on his shirt.

"You wanna tell me what you were thinking that got you so upset?"

"No."

"Let me rephrase that, tell me what got you so upset?"

"Why aren't you asking where I was and why I went out when I was grounded or other questions like that?"

"That we can deal with later, this needs to be dealt with now. I don't like seeing my love so brokenhearted and I need to know why and how to stop it from ever happening again! So tell me what you were thinking about or you go back over my knee until I can loosen up that tongue of yours."

"I don't wanna." Neal pouted knowing that it would upset Peter.

Once again he didn't notice the change in position until the sting of the swats registered in his brain.

"What were you thinking about?"

"No."

"This isn't a request young man, it's an order! Tell me now!"

Peter added three harsh swats as he said the last three words. Neal gasped and lost his breath at the severity of the swats.

"Are you going to tell me or do I get the paddle and take down your pants?"

"Ok..a...y, ...I'll... tell... you." He sobbed.

As quickly as he was put over Peter's knee he was back on Peter's lap and he received a wonderful kiss. Peter wiped some of Neal's tears away and calmly asked,

"What's got you so upset baby?"

"I'm (hiccup sniffle) I'm..."

"You're what Neal. Come on you can tell me anything."

"I'mnotgoodenoughforyou!" Neal spit out and broke down.

It didn't take Peter very long to figure out what Neal said.

"Who or what gave you that idea?"

"I'm not."

"You're everything I want and need! I don't wanna hear you talk like that again. Understand?"

When he got no response he bent Neal over enough to reach his backside swatted him hard and repeated,

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

He sat Neal back up and held him.

"I want you to listen to me."

"Yes sir."

"Don't say anything just listen okay?"

"Um hum."

"I Peter Burke love you Neal George Caffrey unconditionally. That is why I married you! I want nothing from you but your love. We will solve any problems we have together and will become a stronger couple because of it. I will always forgive you when you make mistakes. I will punish you when you earn it. You're my soul mate in this life and beyond."

Neal sobbed harder at those words and Peter just held him until he fell asleep. He guessed the alcohol finally won the battle. He carried Neal to their bed, laid him down, took all his clothes off and covered him up. He proceeded to undress, get in next to his love, pull him over close, wrap his arms around him, kiss his forehead and went to sleep holding him.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Neal woke in a little bit of a fog. His head hurt a little to start with, but when the he rolled over onto his sore backside, memories of last night flooded his head so fast it felt like it was spinning and he had to untangle himself from Peter and run to the bathroom in case he vomited. Once he was feeling better he quickly showered and headed to fix them something to eat because he wanted Peter to sleep in. He prepared a wonderful breakfast and delivered it just as Peter was coming out of the bathroom.

"Morning love, I made breakfast." Neal announced.

"Morning to you too." Peter said as he kissed Neal "It looks great, I'm starved." Peter announced before he sat back on the bed and adjusted his pillows.

"Good." Neal said as he handed the tray to Peter, climbed in bed and gingerly sat down. He passed out the food and they ate in silence just looking at each other and smiling.

"What brought you home so early?" Neal asked breaking the silence.

"We wrapped up the case faster than anticipated."

"Sorry I wasn't here to great you."

"We'll discuss that in a little while. (Neal Gulped) Are you better?" Peter changed the subject.

"Yes sir, my head's back on straight."

"Good, I trust I got through to you that you're mine and you're exactly who I want to spend the rest of my life with?"

"Yes sir, I got that message loud and clear." Neal answered unconsciously rubbing his backside.

"Good, breakfast was fantastic. Thank you." Peter said as he pulled Neal over for a long kiss.

"God, I missed you."

"I missed you too."

After a few more kisses, Peter started putting all the dishes on the tray. Neal helped. Neal was hoping for welcome home sex but Peter had something else in mind that had to be addressed first. Peter placed the tray on the floor next to the bed, sat up so he was in the center of the bed with his back was against the headboard, looked at Neal, and said,

"Go get the paddle."

"_Please don't make me do that. I'm sorry." Neal Thought_

It took a second for the words to sink in and when they did, Neal swallowed hard as his stomach twisted up in knots. He looked at Peter pleading without saying anything. He almost couldn't move but somehow his body betrayed him and went to do exactly what he was ordered to do. He knew he deserved this for going out while grounded and coming home drunk. They had rules about that and Neal broke them.

He forced one foot to go in front of the other as he made his journey to the cabinet in the kitchen to retrieve the dreaded object. Neal hated the paddle but it did the job and reminded Neal that he had to follow the rules they made to stay safe.

He slowly walked back into the bedroom and gave the paddle to Peter. He tried to give Peter his sad puppy dog eyes but Peter was immune to them.

"Take em off and get over my knee Neal."

_But I'm sorry. I was just missing you and I was tired of being cooped up in the house._

"Yes sir."

Neal hated having to bare his bottom and get over Peter's knee. He knew he was wrong but this always made him feel like he was five and the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt meant that he didn't have any cover.

Peter was aware that Neal would be naked and that usually helped the message hit home faster with him. He is physically exposed as well as his wrongdoing. He is vulnerable and open. Neal looked upset by this but Peter knows Neal well enough to know the difference between upset and distressed. If Neal was distressed Peter would pull down his sleep pants once Neal was in position, not before.

Once Neal was in position it wasn't hard to tell that both men missed each other and this close contact was exciting to them both but Peter had a job to do and Neal needed this. Neal knew the rules and he knew what to expect. In fact Peter was pretty sure that Neal did this on purpose to get him to come home early. He got his wish too bad his backside won't be too happy about it.

Peter raised his hand because the sooner he started the sooner he could be done. As usual the first couple were harsh to get Neal's attention and hold it. It worked as Neal sucked in a breath and wasn't able to let it out without a yelp. Peter always started out on the sit spots. After they started to get pinkish he moved from the middle of his cheeks down to mid thigh on one side then the other. Every time he got to the sit spots, he gave a couple of licks before moving on.

"Why are you getting spanked Neal?" Peter asked knowing it would cause Neal to let go and accept his punishment instead of trying to be stoic.

Neal turned and glared at Peter knowing what he was doing. Peter in turn looked right into his eyes, swatted him twice, and repeated the question. Neal closed his eyes and bit his lip when he felt the swats.

"I...I...was...grou...nded..." Neal hiccupped.

"And?" Peter asked with two more swats.

"I...got...drunk...I'm...sorry..."

"I forgive you." Peter announced before starting in again.

Neal could no longer remain stoic. He tried to scoot up and crawl away from the swats but Peter's arm prevented most movement. He only managed to squirm around. Peter kept swatting no matter what. Neal even reached back, palm up, covering his backside but Peter was un-phased and just moved to Neal's thighs until the offending hand was removed.

Neal reached out and grabbed hold of the edge of the bed to keep his hands out of the way. He knew reaching was against the rules they established but he couldn't help it. It would cost him in the end. Peter would give an extra lick or two with the paddle.

Neal was crying hard and his backside was a turning a dark shade of red, when Peter stopped the hand spanking, and rubbed Neal's back for a minute before he picked up the paddle and said,

"Neal, you're grounded for two more weeks and you're getting two for going out while grounded, four for getting drunk in public when I wasn't with you, and finally two for the length of time it took you to move your hand for a total of eight. Is there anything you'd like to say before I paddle you?"

"I'm (sniffle-hiccup) sorry."

"I know you are and I forgive you. I love you Neal."

Neal started sobbing so hard that Peter barely understood him when he said,

"I love you too."

He adjusted Neal so his sit spots were easier to access and he raised the paddle and brought it down soundly on the right sit spot followed immediately by the left. Neal hissed and yelped through his sobs as Peter repeated this four times. Peter believed the ending of a spanking should be memorable. First and foremost to remember that he's loved and secondly as a reminder to behave.

As soon as he finished, Peter tossed the paddle aside and rubbed Neal's back with one hand and ran his fingers through his hair with his other. He wanted to say something comforting but wasn't sure it would go over well.

"I love you Neal." He whispered.

Neal was limp over Peter's lap. He didn't do anything but soak up the attention Peter was giving him. After a few minutes, he shifted so he was more curled up on Peter's lap than over his knee. Peter hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head. He just held his lover and rubbed his back.

"I love you too Peter." Neal whispered back after a few minutes.

He eventually drifted off to sleep. Peter moved him so he was laying on his stomach and covered him with a sheet making sure to be careful around his bright red bottom. He was going to let Neal sleep as long as he needed to so he quietly grabbed his clothes and headed into the shower. He was genuinely surprised a few minutes later when Neal sneaked in and wrapped himself around Peter very careful of making sure his backside was out of the way of the jet stream.

Neal let go, grabbed the soap and a washcloth then proceeded to wash Peter from head to toe. Peter repeated the process on Neal again careful of his backside. When he was finished he playfully grabbed Neal by the hair and gently tugged back until Neal lips were facing him and he roughly kissed his husband.

"I missed you so much Neal. I couldn't stand another day away from you so I did what needed to be done so I could get back to you."

"I missed you too and I'm sorry you had to punish me as soon as you got home."

"I forgive you. Now get over here so I can show you how much I missed you."

"Yes sir!"

Peter picked Neal up and all that was visible were two bright red globes pressed against the shower door.

The End.


End file.
